


the Zoldycks work together

by Crystalcatgamer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Author Regrets Nothing, This siblings are so overpowered when they work together, Trans Alluka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: The Zoldyck siblings break Alluka out of her room
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Too lazy to tag everything else
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	the Zoldycks work together

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a doujinshi called Five siblings getting along. Do check it out!

' _Is everyone in position?'_ A chorus of 'Hai's responded.

 _'Good, be careful now. We haven't done this for a week already.'_ Milluki warned, annoying Killua.

"We know! We are actually here instead of you!" Killua snapped, walking forward.

 _'Hey, I'm the one providing intel and support! Be grateful!"'_ Kalluto rolled his eyes as the two bickered over the line. Illumi ignored them and went to scout while Melody placed a hand on Killua's shoulder, calming him.

"Enough, Mil there's a door in front. How much time will you take to hack?" Illumi reprimanded, gesturing for Melody to come closer.

_'About 30 seconds-"_

A loud crash was heard as Melody and Illumi kicked the door, which flew back despite being 5 meters tall and weighing 7+ tons. There was silence as the rest stared at the nonchalant display of power.

 _'Or you can just do that. Sometimes I wonder why I'm here."_ Milluki said, having seen what happened through the security cameras he had hacked from his room.

Killua pouted before noticing a few guards peeking out, having avoided the flying door of death. In a flash, his clawed hands were at one of their throats, causing the man to point shakily in one direction. The man breathed a sigh of relief when Killua and the rest left, not knowing he was dead for giving the location so quickly.

At Illumi's command, Melody sent shadow tigers ahead, which were just what they sounded like. She had been training at night when suddenly all the shadows came rushing to her in a writhing mass. Apparently she could manipulate shadows and shape them into creatures. The puppets also had some free will, wandering around when Melody did not dismiss them. It was called Shadow Dance.

The shadow puppets did their job, disposing of the remaining guards. They proceeded without difficultly, and soon reached the door. Unfortunately, there was a surprise there. Kalluto, being the scout, saw who was guarding the door and blanched, immediately telling the others to retreat around the corner.

_‘What is it? Is it Tsubone again?’_ Milluki asked urgently. “Worse,” Kalluto replied. “Grandpa is there for some reason.”  Everyone grimaced at the words. 

_'Okay, change of plans. Melody, create a really strong shadow puppet. It doesn’t matter what shape it is.”'_ Melody nodded and shadows began to rush towards her. Milluki continued, _'While Gramps is distracted by Melody, Nee-sama and Killua can attack him. We don’t need to defeat him, just distract him for long enough. Kalluto, while they fight, get to the door and wait for me. Clear? Now, we attack when Milluki is ready.'_

They turned to Melody, who’s hand were held in front of each other at the writhing mass of shadows before her. Melody clenched her fists and every last shadow rushed up to join the ball, before shaping into a large floating dragon. The irony was not lost on them considering who they were fighting. Melody finished it and gave it some instructions.

The shadow dragon flew at Zeno, who looked mildly surprised. Illumi and Killua ran around the corner and pounced on him. Melody stood back and directed her dragon, occasionally making fire shoot out of the dragon's mouth. Kalluto sneaked past the chaos and headed for the door.

 _'Okay, when I say so you push that button._ ' Milluki instructed Kalluto nodded and got in position. Zeno suddenly lunged for him, only dodge a dozen of Illumi's needles and Killua's claws. Kalluto allowed himself a small smile, victory was theirs.

**Meanwhile, beyond the door...**

Alluka hummed as she played tea party with her dolls. She wondered where her siblings were, they haven't come for a while. Well, Mother had visited a while ago and said they were busy but would come soon. She wondered if they had anything to do with the large crash she heard earlier. Alluka smiled happily, oblivious to the chaos outside. Nanika wasn't as oblivious, and grinned at the thought of her siblings coming to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!


End file.
